ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Xindi-Reptilian warship
The Xindi-Reptilian warship was a large warship utilized by the Xindi-Reptilians during the mid-22nd century. They were capable of maintaining operations with a crew of twenty-two. ( ) These vessels were heavily armed with particle beam weapons and torpedoes, well-suited for the Reptilians' aggressive nature. However, they were not as well-armed as the powerful Xindi-Aquatic scout ships, which were of similar size but were much more advanced. ( ) Reptilian ships were equipped with sensor encoders. In the event a ship was destroyed, a Reptilian analysis team could determine the cause of its destruction. ( ) The Reptilian warship had at least seven levels. ( ) These contained many corridors, a cell somewhere on the ship's first three decks, as well as a dining chamber and the commanding officer's thermal chamber. ( ) History The NX class starship first encountered Xindi-Reptilian warships during Enterprise s mission in the Delphic Expanse in the fall of 2153, when the Reptilians mounted an assault on the ship to extract the Xindi spy Rajiin. Two of these ships proved to be approximately an even match for Enterprise. ( ) Although this class of ship was designed primarily by the Reptilians, the Xindi-Primate Degra did some work on the vessel's power systems. This provided him with crucial knowledge that allowed his weaker ship to attack and destroy one of these vessels when it attacked Enterprise in early 2154. Reptilian commander Dolim led his warship and the Xindi weapon in an effort to destroy Earth. The Andorian battle cruiser Kumari engaged the warship to buy time to beam Jonathan Archer, Malcolm Reed, Hoshi Sato, and a team of MACOs to the weapon, drawing it away. After Dolim transported to the weapon, the Kumari took advantage of weakened shields over the warship's starboard engine and destroyed it. ( ) Gallery of interiors Xindi-Reptilian bridge.jpg|Bridge Xindi reptilian ship interior.jpg|Interior corridor Thermal chamber.jpg|Thermal chamber Xindi-Reptilian warship cell.jpg|A cell, including a surgical chair Xindi-Reptilian warship dining chamber.jpg|Dining chamber Appendices Appearances * ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** Background The Reptilian warship's exterior was a modified reuse of an early version of the wisp ship from the season 2 Star Trek: Enterprise installment . Having been designed by Doug Drexler, the digital model was given a paint job by Eden FX modeler Pierre Drolet. To a large extent, the bridge set for the Xindi-Reptilian warship was built with recycled wall pieces. This fact was obscured, however, by Production Designer Herman Zimmerman reworking the elements of the set, which also had distinctive paint and graphic treatments. The set's most recognizable element was likely the main viewscreen, which was revamped from having served as the equivalent component on the 's bridge in Star Trek: Deep Space Nine. ( text commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) In the text commentary for the episode "Countdown", Michael and Denise Okuda lament how noticeable the reuse of the viewscreen is and consider that, to make the viewscreen less recognizable when used for the second time, the production crew maybe should have turned it upside down. The back wall of the Reptilian warship's bridge was similarly recycled from the 's science laboratory. For flashing blue lights used extensively as part of control panels on the bridge's back wall, Enterprise s special effects department ordered almost every blue blinking LED that was available (at that time) in North America, as flashing blue LEDs were still fairly rare then. The blinking lights (also known as "blinkies") were the handiwork of effects technician John Peyser. The warship bridge set was built on Paramount Stage 9, whereas the set for the warship's corridor was constructed on Paramount Stage 18, directly next to the series' launch bay set. Despite the warship sets having been constructed from pieces with a relatively varied assortment of design styles, they were visually tied together into a unified whole when Star Trek paint supervisor Chuck Clark gave them all a multi-layered metallic finish that was colorized copper, gold and bronze. ( text commentary, ENT Season 3 DVD) Following its reuses as the Reptilian viewscreen, the repainted screen was one item which ''It's A Wrap!'' sale and auction project manager Colin Warde had the option of incorporating into the auction but which he ultimately didn't include. http://johneaves.wordpress.com/2009/04/16/the-fall-of-rome Reptilian warship